Murciélago de las mazmorras
by Pandora0000
Summary: Todos lo llaman así, excepto cierta castaña, quien se ve muy sonrojada e incómoda cuando alguien lo nombra de esa manera.


Regalo para VampiricTutor, a quien pertenece la anec.. ejem... idea, si, la idea.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esta descabellada historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Murciélago<strong>** de las mazmorras**

Todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, llamaban al profesor de pociones por su famoso apodo: "Murciélago de las mazmorras".

A esta regla establecida solo había dos excepciones, por que Draco Malfoy no podía llamar se esa manera a aquel que fuera su padrino, por lo tanto, aunque los Slytherins también deseaban llamarlo así, nadie lo hacia en voz alta.

La otra excepción era, obviamente, Hermione Granger. Obviamente, por que su respeto por las reglas y los profesores rallaba siempre en lo obsesivo; sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía, es que esa manía compulsiva de respetar a las figuras de autoridad no tenía mucho que ver en la negativa de la castaña de usar tan atinado apodo.

No.

Se debía a otro motivo, un motivo sumamente escandaloso e inconfesable.

Ella sabía.

Granger conocía el porqué se asoció al murciélago con el oscuro profesor. Y no, no se debía a su palidez extrema, su manía de vestir perpetuamente de negro o de modo obsesivamente victoriano; tampoco su voz susurrante o el ondeo teatral de su capa. Ni siquiera se debía a sus ojeras permanentes o a la impresión que daba de despertar en un ataúd todas las mañanas.

Todo se remontaba a ese fatídico día, cuando la curiosidad de Harry le causó el ser expulsado de las clases privadas de _oclumancia_ del profesor de pociones. Aunque el elegido no contó nada a sus amigos, la castaña lo conocía muy bien. Así que cuando lo miró con el rostro desencajado, la respiración alterada y los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas supo de antemano que algo había sucedido. Por eso se decidió a consultar directamente con el profesor.

Sin embargo, al llegar al despacho del maestro pocionista, lo encontró vacío; y al igual que su mejor amigo, se sintió inmediatamente atraída al pensadero, que brillaba llamativamente en la semipenumbra de la habitación, sintiendo la curiosidad Gryffindor a flor de piel.

Y sí, la mejor alumna de la generación, sangre sucia y un largo etcétera, entró al pensadero vencida por el deseo compulsivo de saber. Después de la usual bruma entre los recuerdos y la realidad, miró a un pequeño niño sufrir mientras su padre golpeaba a su madre, vio a un adolescente ser humillado por sus enemigos mientras era traicionado por su única amiga en el mundo. Pero lo que Potter no alcanzó a ver, y en realidad el único recuerdo que Snape pensaba ocultar del mocoso no tenía comparación.

La habitación en la que comenzó ese recuerdo en particular parecía un salón lleno de hippies: grandes cojines alrededor de una extraña pipa y una flama azul muy parecida a las que podía generar ella misma con su magia; un curioso grupo de personas hablaban en voz baja, otros claramente narcotizados miraban a la nada o murmuraban incoherencias mientras se balanceaban de un lado a otro. Suprimiendo un grito, la castaña reconoció a uno de los que hablaban junto al fuego.

- Ma.. Ma... Malfoy?

Efectivamente, en el centro de la sala podía verse a un extraño Draco Malfoy con el cabello largo, una túnica bordada en tonos verdes y una mujer en su regazo.

- Lucy, definitivamente tienes suerte de que no le diré a Cissy de tus deslices.

Suprimió un nuevo grito al reconocer a una muy joven Bellatrix, que sostenía la pipa en una pálida mano mientras ondulaba las caderas al ritmo de la suave música de fondo.

- Calla Bella, tú no trajiste a Rod contigo esta noche.

Claramente, el rubio presente no se trataba de Draco, si no de su padre Lucius.

Hermione percibió una clara sensación fría en la espalda, generada por el hecho de atravesar a una pareja de la que no se había percatado antes. Esta pareja formaba parte de aquellos que, lejos de hablar o mirar droguis al infinito, se daban amor de una manera desinhibida. La garganta de la castaña se cerró con una fuerza que evitó momentáneamente su respiración.

La mente más prodigiosa del colegio se quedó prodigiosamente en blanco, incluso olvidó que se encontraba dentro de un recuerdo.

Un alto y esbelto joven de muy larga cabellera escondía su cara en el grácil cuello de una menuda pelirroja, que bien podría tratarse de Ginny Weasley.

Ni aún la ropa negra y el igual color de cabello dieron a Hermione una pista acerca de la identidad del hombre; de no ser por el jadeo seguido de un susurrado "Severus, por Dios", la mejor alumna de su generación no hubiera reconocido jamás a su profesor de pociones.

La pareja, sin dejar de abrazarse y besarse como desesperados, llegó a la puerta del fondo de la habitación, misma que abrieron sin separarse ni un momento. Impulsada por la curiosidad, una curiosidad muy poco inocente, los siguió a la oscura estancia donde se internaron.

Granger cruzó el umbral mirando hacia atrás, casi como temiendo que Lucius Malfoy se percatara de su impropio comportamiento. Por eso, casi cae de espaldas cuando topó de frente con su profesor, que se había girado para cerrar la puerta y encender la luz.

La cara de su profesor no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de su identidad; sin embargo, nada en él parecía ser reconocible. Si, tenía esa gran y altiva nariz y esos oscuros ojos profundos como el lago negro; pero faltaba en sus labios esa permanente mueca entre amargura, infelicidad e incredulidad que muchas veces podía confundirse con una sonrisa. La frente no tenía una sola arruga y sus labios se entreabrían en una agitada respiración que acarició sin querer el rostro de la observadora.

Cada terminación nerviosa en Hermione despertó, con un temblor helado que la recorrió del pecho al vientre, donde se arremolinó una desconocida sensación que tuvo que salir finalmente en forma de un aturdido sonido, más parecido a un gemido que a una exclamación de sorpresa.

El estremecimiento solo empeoró cuando la mano del profesor atravesó su torso para cerrar la puerta. Snape se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia la cama, donde la pelirroja lo esperaba agitada. Se acercó lentamente a ella y deslizó sus manos por sus brazos, llevando con ella los hombros de la túnica de un poco favorecedor color naranja neón. Sus labios se dedicaron entonces a repartir suaves y dulces besos por el blanco y esbelto cuello, mientras retiraba la prenda para dejarla sobre una silla cercana.

Su aristocrática mano izquierda tomo entonces la nuca de la mujer para profundizar el beso, mientras la tomaba por la cintura con la diestra. La seria alumna casi sintió salir humo de un indeterminado punto entre sus piernas cuando miró como, aprovechando la cercanía, su profesor presionó contra el vientre de la pelirroja el enorme bulto de su erección. Un consumidor sentimiento de envidia se alojó molestamente en la mente de la chica cuando la mujer gimió sonoramente en respuesta.

La estancia se volvió de pronto muy calurosa, aunque solo fuera un lugar recordado de tiempo atrás. La túnica de la prefecta cayó descuidadamente al suelo cuando la temperatura no le permitió otra salida y, sin poder evitarlo, se vio en la necesidad extra de abrir un par de botones de su uniforme. Mientras tanto, el cierre de un vestido color lila fue abierto lentamente; conforme el invasor besaba despacio la piel que el cierre abierto iba dejando al descubierto.

A pesar de su alterado estado, la castaña no pudo evitar percatarse de la expresión en la cara de la pelirroja. Algo había cambiado en el ambiente y esto fue evidente hasta para el joven pocionista cuando la chica bajó los brazos, liberando su levita y soltando una sonora y no muy educada carcajada.

-¿Que sucede Lilian?

El tono inexpresivo de voz y la mirada fría del profesor le dieron a Hermione la impresión de que estaba a punto de presenciar un estallido de su cruel carácter; era eso o una perdida masiva de puntos de todas las casas de Hogwarts, imposible en el contexto actual. Eran síntomas inequívocos, solamente ocasionados por una explosión del caldero de Neville Longdottom.

-Nada Sevi, sólo que pensé que serías, no sé... más ¿intenso?

La sonrisa despectiva de la fulana generó un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho de Hermione, quien se acercó. Llena a partes iguales con una enorme pena ajena, ira desenfrenada y deseo desesperado de protección; tenía la intención de repetir la bofetada a Malfoy en esta maleducada zorra de tres al cuarto. Hasta una desesperada chica virgen de su edad entendía que ese comentario no era para nada adecuado en un momento tan lleno de intimidad; intimidad que ella estaba invadiendo, cierto, pero la furcia esa no tenía el derecho a despreciar así a Severus Snape, el maestro secretamente admirado por la perfecta prefecta.

Sin embargo la reacción del hombre la sorprendió, por su fiereza y velocidad. Sin darle tiempo a nada, tomó a la pelirroja de las muñecas y las ató usando la ridícula bandana que usaba en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo de intenso... ramera?

Bruscamente jaló sus manos atadas hasta arrojarla sobre la cama, donde cayó con un gritito, como un sorprendido saco de patatas. De un fiero despliegue de magia no verbal, arrancó la escasa ropa que aún la cubría; sonriendo de una manera malévola, tomo las desgarradas bragas y, apretando la mandíbula de la bruja, las introdujo a su boca, reduciendo su capacidad de emitir sonidos audibles de manera considerable.

Hermione, que contenía el aliento, se vio obligada a soltarlo asustada, cuando sus piernas la llevaron hasta la cama, sin que su cerebro hubiera procesado tal orden. Sus ojos, rebelándose a su voluntad, se negaron a cerrarse; sus oídos, pasaron directamente a modo grabación, porque cada sonido se registró en su cerebro con total claridad.

Si en este momento le preguntáramos que fue lo que vio en ese recuerdo en particular, es probable que no pueda hacer una de sus claras y concisas descripciones. Aunque las imágenes se sucedan en su cabeza con una película de alta definición, su capacidad de descripción de éste recuerdo se reduce a pocos detalles.

Los blancos dientes sobre un rosado pezón de apariencia indefensa.

La piel femenina adornada con un diseño de rojizas lineas, trazadas a punta de vara.

La gota de líquido translúcido en la punta de una desnuda erección de considerable tamaño y apariencia impresionante, que la castaña atravesó con su mano en su vano intento de tocar.

Los ojos en blanco de Lilian, girados como en éxtasis, cuando los dientes se cerraron sobre el palpitante botón rojizo en el que se había convertido su clítoris.

Las perlas de sudor sobre la piel, que de ésta manera pasaba de pálida a nacarada.

La artística manera en que el soberbio miembro resbalaba al interior de la mujer.

Y los sonidos.

Los poco audibles jadeos que la mujer emitió con cada palmada, mordida, pellizco y embestida que recibía.

Los gruñidos de Severus, que aún con una fría cara de ira, rebelaban la profundidad del placer que arrancaba a ese cuerpo junto a él. Ese cuerpo que había perdido identidad en cuanto pronunció esa desafortunada oración.

Ese justo momento, cuando la castaña se percató de que él se esforzaba solamente por su propio placer, y aún así Lilian obtenía de él todo lo que claramente sentía; si los ojos en blanco, los pequeños jadeos, el cuerpo tembloroso y el rubor por toda su blanca piel significaban lo que parecía.

Cuando fue obvio que estaba a punto de terminar, sin salir de su interior, el profesor aceleró las fieras embestidas y jaló la larga cabellera roja para exponer la piel de su cuello, donde _clavó los dientes_ con saña, terminando con un gruñido animal.

Si le preguntáramos a Granger que hizo mientras transcurría el recuerdo, no obtendríamos respuesta, bueno quizá un fiero sonrojo que ponga su cara del color del cabello de aquella desconocida que Snape dejó tirada en la cama, tras arreglarse la ropa, que no se quitó del todo. Porque, como cualquiera sabe, una joven de su seriedad no confesaría a cualquiera, ni siquiera bajo efectos del _veritaserum_, que mientras su profesor _follaba_ a esa mujer, ella se tocaba desesperadamente, casi deseando ser ella la destinataria de todo ese frío ardor. No confesaría que incluso llegó a colocarse sobre la cama, bajo el intangible cuerpo masculino, ansiando que los dedos que jugaban en su interior no fueran los propios, sentir en su interior esa fuerza desatada que solo podía ver, pero no tocar.

Curiosamente, cuando Severus dejó esa habitación, abandonando a ambas, pelirroja y castaña, tangible y recuerdo, la habitación permaneció, permitiendo a la joven vestirse, al igual que a Lilian. para salir de nuevo a la sala. Malfoy, el joven Lucius, reía mientras un alterado Snape tomaba asiento junto al fuego azul y encendía un cigarrillo.

Podría decirse que esperaba una condena o un sinfín de reproches, dada su pétrea expresión al fumar, pero muy a su pesar su sorpresa fue notoria, al menos por Hermione, que ya se encontraba en la sala, cuando un rayo pelirrojo fue a caer en su regazo. La menuda pelirroja se comportaba como un mimoso felino sumiso mientras que el pocionista, prontamente recuperado de la sorpresa, la ignoraba con mucha efectividad.

-¡Pero, que demonios! - exclamó Malfoy, señalando el cuello de Lilian, donde con claridad podía apreciarse la feroz marca de una mordida que alcanzó al perforar tan perfecta piel.

-Sev, ya sabíamos que eras extraño, pero hasta ahora me explico porque pareces vampiro. - Concluyó Bellatrix, quien recibía besos en el cuello de parte de una mujer rubia muy desvestida sentada en su propio regazo.

-Bueno Bella, desde ahora sabemos que contamos con el único y original "Murciélago de las mazmorras". No lo hagamos enojar, o nos chupará la sangre.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, lo siento. Tendría que continuar Mutatio Formae, pero es que Draco hace lo que quiere en esa historia y no me deja seguir como yo quiero.<p>

De antemano, muchas gracias por leer.

Reviews por favor, por favor, por favorcito.

Un beso.

Pandora

PD: Queda pendiente un epílogo para este mini fic ;)

PD2: Sean compasivas, que escribo desde el celular, en un camión de ruta.


End file.
